Nemophila
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Traduction du doujinshi au même titre. YAOI HARD ATTENTION...Je vous aurais prévenus.


**Nemophila : **

**ATTENTION YAOI EXPLICITE ! **

**(Vous êtes prévenus!)**

N.D.A : Encore moi ! Les vacances ont un avantage : Celui qui fait qu'on peut écrire *_* Et publier tout ce dont on a envie. J'ai lu un doujinshi qui s'appelle ''Nemophila'' et je l'ai trouvé juste exquis...Ca m'a donné envie de l'écrire en OS. De plus, comme il est disponible soit en Japonais et Anglais(je parle les deux hé hé ;p) eh bien...vous pourrez le découvrir ou le re-découvrir en Français :DDDD. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez !

PS : C'est ma première traduction, j'ai normalement un niveau excellent en anglais(oui, car il s'agit d'un doujinshi en anglais, je ne suis pas encore trop expérimentée en Japonais) donc si certaines choses vous semblent bizarre, désolée, mais je fais ce que je peux.

...

La nuit. La nuit. La nuit noire. Encore, encore cette couleur. Le noir. Il a gâché ma vie. Et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ma mort. J'attends ce moment avec impatience. Oui, avec beaucoup d'impatience...Mes cauchemars s'accentuent encore. Et c'est toujours la même chose...

Mon corps maigre est allongé sur un autel sacrificiel, quatre hommes autour de moi. Trois me tiennent les bras, le corps, les jambes afin que je sois totalement immobile. Le quatrième est entre mes jambes, nu, le sexe dressé par l'excitation que mon frêle corps lui offre. Je suis leur jouet sexuel. Leurs visages sont masqués, il m'est donc impossible de les reconnaître. Le violeur m'attrape par les cheveux et pénètre violemment ma gorge avec son pénis. Ce dernier est humide, dur et trempé d'une substance blanche sans goût. Cela fait la troisième fois en cette même nuit qu'il me viole. Il ne se lasse pas, je suis sa chose.

« Je vais te déflorer* ! »

L'individu m'attrape par la taille et me retourne. Mon visage se retrouve collé contre le marbre frais et dur de l'autel sacrificiel. Les trois autres individus maintiennent mes bras et mes jambes écartées afin que je sois vraiment ouvert** au violeur. Je sens son gland humide me pénétrer et je hurle. Il me déchire encore plus lorsqu'il rentre brusquement sa longueur. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va se déchirer et que toutes mes entrailles vont jaillir de ma bouche. De cette dernière s'échappe des hurlements, des plaintes. J'ai besoin d'aide. Mais je suis seul, encore, toujours.

« En prendre autant...Quel enfant honteux ! »

Ses mouvements se font plus rapides, plus brusques. Je suis seul, seul et encore seul. Je le sens qui se répand en moi, ca m'écœure. Je vais avoir cette substance collante et visqueuse en moi. Je la sens au fur et à mesure couler entre mes jambes. C'est répugnant. Ils me laissent enfin. Je les entends rire, et l'un deux balance mon corps par terre. Lorsqu'ils sortent enfin de la pièce, je me recroqueville en position de fœtus et laisse mes larmes couler, silencieusement. Je suis détruis et mon derrière est douloureux. Je sais qu'ils vont revenir, ils aiment ça.

…

« NON ! » hurlai-je, en me réveillant en sursaut.

Mes yeux découvrent ma chambre. Le manoir. Ouf ! Je soupire, rassuré. Je suis chez moi, en sécurité. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je sais qu'il fut réel à une époque, mais là, je suis chez moi. Je m'assis et me prends la tête dans les mains, mes genoux contre mon torse.

« Un cauchemar...encore ! »

…

Ma journée avait débuté. Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé, trop préoccupé par ce cauchemar atroce. Plus jamais je ne voulais refaire ce cauchemar atroce. Non, plus jamais. Me voilà dans mon bureau, à remplir inlassablement des dossiers qui ne serviront peut être à rien. Je suis fatigué. Cela fait plusieurs nuits d'affilées que je me réveille, après un cauchemar comme celui-ci.

« Je fais des cauchemars*** récurrents de choses que je ne pourrais jamais oublier » pensai-je, encore absorbé par les images immondes.

Arf, mince. Voilà que la plume se brise. Mince. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour. Mes sourcils froncés d'un air déterminé, je décidais de penser à autre chose, mais voilà que...

« Jeune maître ? »

Sebastian se tient devant moi, le regard méfiant. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu crier, et je sais ce qu'il va me dire. Que je suis trop fatigué, que je devrais aller me reposer. Va au diable**** et laisse moi tranquille !

« Ce n'est rien, la plume est juste cassée. Va m'en chercher une au... »

Je fus interrompu par ses doigts qui frôlèrent les miens. Il m'ôta la plume de la main dans un geste rapide.

« Il me semble que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit ? » conjectura t-il, en se courbant légèrement afin de récupérer la plume. Je le regardai. Il savait toujours tout sur tout, celui là !

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je... »

« Vous mentez ! » m'interrompit-il, en courbant les sourcils de façon interrogatrice. Il devait certainement se demander pourquoi je lui mentais. Puis il continua en se rapprochant un peu, il commenta :

« Vous avez des poches sous les yeux... »

Tout cela pour affirmer qu'il avait raison. Mais vient tout autre chose, il se rapproche encore. Encore. Il est près, trop près.

« Seba... »

Je suis interrompu par sa langue qui lèche doucement ma paupière. Une larme. Je suis fatigué, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il attrape mes poignets pour me coller contre le fauteuil. Son corps est contre le mien, je déteste ce contact.

« Sebastian, stop ! » lui ordonnai-je.

Et le voilà qui se recule. Je sens sa salive sur mon visage. Il se tient encore courbé devant moi, ce rictus insupportable sur le visage. Si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué, je l'aurais frappé.

« S'il vous plaît, reposez-vous aujourd'hui. » me demande t-il, encore trop proche. Son souffle est chaud. Autour de nous, il n'y a personne d'autres dans mon bureau.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas fatigué ! »

Mais il ne m'écoute pas, et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne cherche même pas à me débattre, je suis bien trop épuisé. Ma tête va exploser si ça continue. J'ai besoin de m'allonger et de dormir. C'est tout ce que je veux, mais...il faut avouer que je suis bien dans ses bras...

Nous arrivons à ma chambre et il me dépose sur le lit. Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'il va chercher ma chemise de nuit. Mes paupières se ferment un moment, et lorsque je les ouvrent à nouveaux, il est en train de boutonner la chemise.

« Je ne peux pas dormir jusqu'à demain...Ca laisserait des documents inachevés... »

« Il est bon de laisser les choses de demain à demain... »

« Mais...je ne suis toujours pas fatigué ! » protestai-je, en voyant qu'il ferme les yeux, las de mes mensonges. Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de choses à faire !

« Vous êtes juste comme un enfant gâté ! Dois-je vous préparer un lait chaud avec du miel ? Dois-je vous lire un livre pour enfant jusqu'à ce que vous ne tombiez de sommeil... ? » commenta Sebastian, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Ce genre d'... »

« ...Ou voudriez vous quelque chose d'autre, My Lord ? » continua Sebastian, un air malicieux en baisant mon pied. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens tandis qu'il continuait à embrasser mon pied, puis ma cheville.

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Il est comme eux. Une bête avide de sexe, ca me répugne. Il est dégoûtant ! Cette fois-ci je ne me laisserait pas faire. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il baisait encore mon pied, et que ses yeux se posaient sur mes cuisses :

« Qu'est-ce que tu signifies pour moi ? Si tu as envie de jouer, dis le moi***** ! Espèce de chien,...Woof ! »

Nos regards se croisent...Je n'aurais pas dû, je sais ce qu'il va arriver...

…

Je n'aurais pas du être arrogant. Et tout s'est passé beaucoup trop vite. Me voilà allongé, ma chemise de nuit remontée jusqu'à mon menton. Lui au dessus de moi, me caressant de façon rapide et excitante. Il pince mes tétons et les lèches. Des gémissements sortent tout seul, sans que je le veuille vraiment. Je...ah. Je me laisse faire. Il sait s'y faire...Puis, je sens qu'il attrape mon pénis avec deux doigts et commencent à effectuer des vas et viens appétissants. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir bien longtemps je pense. Et, viens tout autre chose, il me lèche. Me suce. Doucement, mais de façon tellement délicieuse.

« Hm...Prêt ? » demande t-il, alors qu'il stoppe ses mouvements sur mon pénis pour écarter mon anus avec deux doigts.

« Bien...alors, préparez-ceci ! » poursuit-il en me présentant son entre-jambe dressé et gonflé de sang. Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix et, de toute manière, je suis l'objet de tout le monde. Je suis déjà impure et je ne peux plus faire demi-tour.

Alors je me relève un peu et lèche son gland puis arrive à effectuer difficilement un aller-retour sur son imposant pénis. Ce dernier est à présent mouillé et glissant de ma salive. Au moins, il a pris la précaution d'être glissant au lieu de me prendre comme ces enfoirés d'individus masqués.

Le scénario semble se répéter, il me retourne bien trop vite à mon goût. Il semble même remarquer les quelques larmes qui perlent à mes yeux, et mes mains qui tiennent fermement le drap. Je m'y agrippe fermement...Je l'entend et le vois du coin de l'œil dénouer sa cravate. Et finalement...

Non, je ne peux pas. Alors je me retourne de nouveau sur le dos pour voir le visage de ce monstre. Je m'écrie et me débattant et il ne semble pas me retenir. Mais le voilà de nouveau sur moi...

« Seba... »

Il s'approche lentement et commence à rentrer son dard volumineux en moi. Je crie. Il y vas fort, sans pitié. Comme si je n'étais qu'une chose.

« Noooooooooooooooonnnnnnn ! » crié-je, en tentant de me débattre.

Mais je me rend compte bien vite que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Alors je tente de trouver une façon de ne pas avoir trop mal. Mais il est tellement imposant...Ses mouvements s'accentuent, s'amplifient...Puis il me semble qu'il se déverse et que je sombre...

…

**The end.**

*faire perdre son éclat.

** c'est une image, bien sûr ^^'

***Dans le doujinshi, Ciel dit ''rêve'' mais pour moi, se faire violer ce n'est pas un ''rêve'' donc j'ai quelque peu changé ;p

****Logiquement, il ne peux pas...Voilà, c'était ma note d'humour pourri ^^' !

*****J'ai eu du mal avec cette phrase, donc je l'ai tourné, encore et encore...et finalement voilà le résultat qui n'est peut être pas exact !

**N.D.A : **Normalement, le doujinshi est plus long mais je l'ai coupé à cet instant. Merci pour vos lectures !


End file.
